Draven
Draven's Super Smash! Draven, like e.g Little Mac, have a special feature, which help him latter in a fight: 'Draven's Super Smash! '''It's take form of thermometer-like meter near Draven's icon. Draven gains points (''Fans' Adoration) when he do spectacular things. Like, for exemple, when he catch an axe from his Neutral Special, Spinning Axes (he gains 5 points of Fans' Adoration); Also he gain it when he taunt his enemy, avoid his attack or save his teammate from doom (E.g When enemy hold his ally). Every 10 points give him little boost to speed. When 'Draven's Super Smash! '''hits 50 points, Draven inflicts half more damage. When it's full (100 Points of ''Fans' Adoration), he inflicts two times more damage than normal. Of course, he can also lost Fans' Adoration. It's happens when he gets hit, didn't catch his Spinning Axes ''(Lost 10 point) or when someone interrupt his taunt. Also '''Draven's Super Smash! '''resets when he K.O. someone. On-Screen Appearance Draven's makin' an entrance Like in original game, League of Legends, appears from blue beam from the sky, then he pulls out his axes and spin them few time in hands. Then he assumes his fighting stance. When he doing his entrance, he can say: * "''Who wants some Draven? Hehehe" * "Come out and Play!" * "Doesn't get better than this." * "Battle? This is where Draven shines." Special Attacks Neutral Special - Spinning Axe Side Special - Stand Aside Up Special - Flash Down Special - Sparks of Glory Final Smash - Whirling Death KOSFX KOSFX1: "UUUAGH." KOSFX2: "HAHAUG..." Star KOSFX: "AUUUUGH!" Screen KOSFX: "Ough." Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Victory Music "Glorious Executioner" - Riot Games (0:56 - 1:06) Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer DRA-VEN! DRA-VEN! Video Music "I Make Death Fun" - Falconshield Ending Music "Glorious Executioner" - Riot Games Lawl Food N/A Alternate Costumes Classic Costume Description: (Like Character trophy) Soul Reaver Description: TBA Beast Hunter Draven Description: TBA Primetime Draven Description: TBA Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Lawl Outlaws Category:Human Category:League of Legends Category:Noxian Category:Male Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Axe Wielder Category:Axe Thrower Category:Draven Category:Demon CD's Favorites Category:Attention-Seeker